


Heart of Compassion

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Rescue Fluff, Cathar, Gen, Tython, Wingmaw, Zabrak, warm feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: Jedi Master Quilb is known for taking in injured animals, healing them, and then returning them back to the Tython wilds. A padawan brings him a creature in need of help.





	Heart of Compassion

 

“Master Quilb!”

A large brown-furred head with a lush mane looked up as a padawan barreled in his direction. “Yes?”

“I found this wingmaw while out meditating, Master,” Hallen explained, her shocking green eyes worried, cradling a winged reptile in her arms, its scales golden brown. “I _know_ I should let nature take its course, but I could sense the manka cats weren’t hungry. Just bored. They weren’t going to kill it any time soon, and it’s not too injured, and I couldn’t meditate while a creature was so afraid and suffering.”

The massive Cathar Master padded over to her, paws silent on the stone floor. “You did the right thing, Padawan.”

“Did I?” A smile lit the pale-skinned zabrak’s face.

“It is better to err on the side of compassion than that of cruelty. You listened to the Force and acted to defend the helpless.” Quilb gave nod as he gestured her to follow him to his sanctum. “Have you friended it?”

“No. It couldn’t fly away, and its leg was injured. I just caught it and picked it up.”

Quilb chuckled. “I think you may have unconsciously soothed it, Padawan, if it hasn’t bitten you.”

“Oh. You’re right. It didn’t bite me.”

“I expect you would be holding it a bit more warily if it had. Here, set it down on my table.”

Hallen eased the trembling creature from her arms onto the smooth surface. “Will you keep it?”

Quilb reached out to the tiny mind, offering a light nudge in the Force. It relaxed against the table, unconscious. Careful to keep his claws from harming the wingmaw further, he spread its wing to see the extent of the damage, then checked the rest of it.

A torn wing membrane. The left leg broken.

“You were right about one thing, Padawan. Our guest just needs time and a place to heal, and then he can be back on his way. Can you hand me the splint on the counter, please?”

Hallen darted over to comply. “Can I help? And then be there when we let him loose again?”

“Certainly, Padawan.” Quilb smiled, accepting the slender padding-wrapped durasteel from her hand. “I would like that.”

Hallen smiled back, and in the Force, some of the chaos surrounding her mind eased.

“You will make a fine Jedi.” Quilb felt the rumble of a purr in his throat.

Her eyes widened. “You think so? I worry that my mind runs too fast.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Quiet. For once, I just feel happy instead of a million things at the same time.”

Quilb gave a nod, wrapping a bandage firmly around a spindly leg. “Helping someone in need granted you clarity and peace. The desire and willingness to reach out to those who need your help is the most important trait of a Jedi. You have that already, young one. Anything else you need will come with experience and time.”

Green eyes obscured with sudden tears, though Hallen concealed them with a firm nod. “Thank you, Master.”

“You are very welcome, my dear. Will you please hold the wing out while I seal the torn membranes?”

Hallen smiled as she moved to assist.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? This story is part of a large web of interconnecting storylines.
> 
> There's a guide here: [Guide to the Web of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971352)  
> And an FAQ here: [Web of the Force Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Web_Of_The_Force/profile)


End file.
